Se battre avec soi-même
by PetitePlumeFiction
Summary: C'est trop on va crever. Combien de fois cette phrase nous traverse l'esprit au cours d'une vie? Elle est presque ancrée dans l'esprit de la jeune inspectrice Erin Lindsay : La mort d'un être cher, les démons du passé sont souvent le paradoxe du bonheur ( Se déroule après la mort de Nadia )


Jamais je n'aurai cru que reprendre serait si compliqué. Cela faisait longtemps visiblement que la drogue avait faussé mon rapport à la réalité. Mais je m'y tenais, je ne savais pas si c'était le fait d'être sous la surveillance constante de Hank ou bien les tests hebdomadaires mais une chose était sûre, j'allais y arriver.

Assise face à mon bureau, le nez dans la paperasse, je tentais d'oublier le manque. Mon adversaire le plus assidu qui s'était logé dans toutes les parties de mon corps, ne me laissant aucun répit. Ma main tremblotait ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Antonio qui regardait mes doigts de crispaient. Je ne relevai pas. À quoi bon rentrer dans une explication qui ne conviendrait ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Je tentais alors de faire abstraction de son regard pesant et de la voix grave de Voight.  
Rapidement toute l'équipe quitta la salle, dans un mouvement désorganisé et je me retrouvais seule, à nouveau. C'était probablement à ce moment que le manque était le plus présent.

Je fixais le bureau vide de Jay, encore en convalescence pour tenter de me raisonner. Ne pas aller sur le terrain était une véritable torture mais Hank avait été clair, je devais lui prouver que j'en étais capable, et ce n'était pas le cas, nous le savions tous deux.  
Les cafés s'enchaînèrent et les visites de Mouse également. Je savais qu'il ne m'apporterait rien de nouveau, que c'était juste pour s'assurer que j'étais encore là, le cul sur ma chaise. Hank dénia enfin de m'appeler et c'est sous ordre le plus strict que je quittais l'unité.

La nuit était tombée, la lumière artificielle me permit de distinguer une étrange voiture. Lorsque que le conducteur s'aperçut que je l'observais, il démarra et me fit signe de m'approcher. Étais-ce encore un test de Voight? Rien de plus sûr mais je préférais m'en assurer, au péril d'échouer.  
C'était Jay, confortablement assis. Il se contenta de me regarder de haut en bas. La dernière fois que que nous nous étions vus, il avait le visage tuméfié et j'étais couverte de sang. Pourtant la tension était aussi palpable.  
Après une légère hésitation, je commençai à me diriger jusqu'à sa voiture. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse. Est ce que je me sentais prête à le revoir ? Pas vraiment.  
Alors que je me rapprochais, l'image de son corps ensanglanté et son visage tuméfié resurgit, cela faisait longtemps que je n'y avais pas pensé. En réalité,ces images me hantaient jour et nuit, tout comme celles du corps sans vie de Nadia, et quelques minutes sans y songé étaient un exploit.

Je poussai un long souffle essayant d'effacer ces souvenirs de ma mémoire et surtout essayant de contrôler les tremblements de mes mains.  
Je finis par arriver à la hauteur de sa voiture. Il baissa la vitre du côté passager et c'est avec un immense soulagement que je constatai qu'il n'avait presque plus aucune trace de ses blessures.

\- Monte, je te ramène. dit-il avec un calme presque olympien.

Mal à l'aise, je tentais d'esquisser un sourire :

\- C'est gentil mais …  
\- Il est plus de 10 heures du soir Erin, me coupa-t-il dans un soupir.

Il m'ouvrit alors la porte sans attendre de réponse. Il ne me laissait pas vraiment le choix. Le seul problème c'est que mes mains tremblaient de plus en plus. Alors le plus naturellement possible, je les cachai dans mes poches tout en montant dans la voiture.  
Seulement voilà, le stress s'ajoutant au manque, je sentais les tremblements devenir plus violents

\- Ton retour s'est bien passé ? finit-il par me demander.

Je sentais ses yeux posés sur moi et ça me mettait encore plus mal à l'aise. Je continuais de regarder droit devant moi évitant tout contact visuel avec lui :

\- Un peu rouillé …, bredouillai-je.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'étaler sur le sujet et il s'en aperçut puisqu'il redémarra aussitôt la voiture.

\- Antonio m'a dit que tu vivais chez Voight ?  
\- Oui …

C'était une grosse erreur de ma part d'avoir accepté de monter dans sa voiture. J'avais l'impression de subir un véritable interrogatoire.

\- J'ai essayé de te joindre cette semaine, me fit-il remarquer.

Voilà … On en arrivait au sujet fâcheux. Je me doutais que sa venue n'était pas anodine, je savais que tôt ou tard il faudrait que je l'affronte. Mais pas maintenant. C'était encore trop tôt.

\- Oui … Je … Enfin je n'étais pas mal occupée…  
\- Je voulais simplement te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

J'acquiesçais légèrement avant de murmurer :

\- Tu l'as déjà fait Jay.  
\- Par message, mais pas de vive voix. Donc merci.

Il marqua une courte pause puis je l'entendis pousser un soupir :

\- Je me trompe ou t'as l'air d'avoir un souci avec moi ?

Je feignis la surprise, mon regard toujours rivé droit devant moi :

\- Quoi ?! Ecoute … J'ignore ce qui te fait penser …

Me coupant brusquement, il freina pour passer une vitesse.

\- Peut-être le fait que tu n'aies pas répondu à un seul de mes messages, ou alors le fait que depuis que tu es montée dans cette voiture, tu ne m'as pas regardé une seule fois ?

Je sentis les larmes monter mais je ne devais pas craquer. Qu'est ce que je pouvais détester être dans cet état. Etre en manque était pire que tout, parce que c'était dans ce moment que j'étais le plus vulnérable. Jamais je n'aurai eu envie de fondre en larme si carence ne me serrait pas la gorge.

\- Erin ?  
\- Arrête la voiture s'il te plait, murmurais-je.  
\- Quoi ? Mais …  
\- ARRETE LA VOITURE ! m'exclamais-je.

Je n'attendis même pas qu'il le fasse. Je savais que je risque de perdre le contrôle à tout moment et je ne voulais pas que Jay me voit dans cet état. Alors sans plus attendre, j'ouvris la porte de la voiture obligeant ainsi Jay à s'arrêter brusquement.

\- ERIN ! MAIS T'ES FOLLE OU-

Je descendis aussitôt de la voiture, ne faisant pas attention aux cris et appels de Jay. Les larmes coulaient à présent, à flots sur mon visage, je courus sous cette pluie battante.  
Au début je ne savais pas où je devais aller pour reprendre mes esprits. J'envisageai quelques secondes de déposer les armes et de laisse le manque gagner.  
C'est l'appel de Hank qui me fit revenir à la raison.

-Erin? T'es où? Halstead est mort de trouille, il dit que tu as sauté de sa voiture.

Sa voix frôlait l'hystérie. Elle trahissait aussi un doute sur mon état.

\- Je n'ai pas replongé mais je - je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à tenir Hank.. ,murmurai-je.

J'aurai pu raccrocher mais je savais qu'il m'avait déjà tracé et qu'il serait là d'une minute à l'autre. Alors sans prononcer aucune autre explication sur ce qui venait de se passer. Quand il arriva, il était seul, heureusement parce que je n'aurai pas eu le courage de les regarder en face après ça. Après ça je n'eu plus aucune nouvelle de Jay, il n'en eu aucune de moi.

J'étais retournée travailler le lendemain, une nuit à me morfondre m'avait suffit à comprendre que si je restais enfermée dans cette chambre rien n'était plus sûre que je craque.  
La semaine suivant je n'avais toujours pas quitté mon bureau ou s'amoncelait des dossiers de tout le District. Ce matin là, alors que je faisais le café, Antonio s'écria.

\- Un survivant, qui n'est même pas bronzé même après une semaine de vacances!  
\- Je suis pas parti mec. pesta le jeune homme qui posait son sac à sa place.

Tout le monde l'avait rejoint sauf moi. Je faisais mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Malgré la faible crédibilité de mon excuse, je bus dans ma tasse avant de résoudre à le rejoindre. Le manque était de retour et malgré que la caféine le combattait, je déglutis quand je rencontrai son regard perçant.  
Autrefois j'aurai pu lire dans ce regard, mais à présent c'est comme si je me reflétais dedans, je ne voyais plus rien.

C'est lorsqu'on se croit sorti d'affaire que le passé n'est jamais très loin et que nous sommes à sa totale merci.


End file.
